


Colorblind

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: АУ, в которой люди не видят цвета, пока не найдут одного или нескольких «соулмейтов»
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 8





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [сезонный фест](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

В квартире Роберта не было ни одной цветной вещи. По крайней мере, если Лукаш не принёс тайком какую-нибудь пёструю безделушку, чтобы спрятать её между чётких монохромных линий. Не то чтобы у Роберта были шансы заметить её в ближайшее время. Он не различал цвета с того самого момента, когда пубертатный период изменил что-то в его мозгу, и тот перестал распознавать сигналы о цвете от вполне здоровых глаз. Как и у сорока четырёх процентов взрослых, судя по исследованиям IT-корпораций, которые регулярно отчитывались о том, сколько людей выбирают интерфейсы, адаптированные под цветовую слепоту.  
Роберт бросил белое полотенце в корзину с такими же белыми рубашками и босиком прошёл по серому полу к стеклянной двери шкафа. Не глядя взял верхние джинсы из стопки, провёл ладонью по свёрнутым в валики кашемировым водолазкам всех оттенков серого и выдернул одну из них. Он оставил одежду на кровати и через гостиную прошёл на кухню, чтобы достать из-под носика кофеварки белую кружку с чёрным кофе. Он помнил, что бананы – тёпло-жёлтые, а малина – насыщенного красного цвета, чуть в синеву, но это воспоминание не делало его гранолу вкуснее. Роберту даже нравилось немного, что всё это буйство красок, которое он помнил с детства, больше не отвлекают его от дел – нет этого назойливого, рябящего перед глазами мельтешения.  
Так он себя успокаивал, по крайней мере.  
Он вылил остатки кофе в раковину, стёр капли кипенно-белой салфеткой, оделся, сунул ноги в серые кроссовки и, на ходу заматывая чёрным шарфом горло, вышел из квартиры. Остановился на нижней ступеньке крыльца – и чертыхнулся, потому что выезд его машине преграждал небольшой грузовик с рекламой переездов на боку. Из открытой двери на задней стенке грузовика два человека в грязно-серых комбинезонах (наверное, они должны были быть оранжевыми) вынимали коробки и составляли их прямо на асфальте.  
Роберт поморщился, посмотрел на часы и подошёл к грузовику. На боку верхней коробки крупными и кривыми буквами было написано «Жёлтое» – Роберт прочитал это машинально и тут же забыл, повернувшись к одному из грузчиков.  
– Простите, вы мне выезд заблокировали, – сказал он негромко. – Получится ли немного отъехать?  
– Это вы с ним решайте, – грузчик выглянул из-за горшка с разлапистым деревом, которое Роберт даже не опознал. Не то кофейное, не то лимонное, а может и вовсе авокадо какое-нибудь. Он кивнул в сторону подъезда, где на ограде по-птичьи сидел светловолосый человек и, накручивая на палец шнурок от толстовки, разговаривал по телефону.  
Роберт кивнул и, обогнув башни из коробок, пошёл обратно к подъезду. Когда он выходил на крыльцо, этого человека он не заметил – его скрывали кусты акации, листья которых казались почти чёрными.  
Остановившись в зоне видимости, он подождал, пока человек закончит разговаривать, и только после этого подошёл ближе. Пока тот обменивался со своим собеседником торопливыми прощаниями, Роберт успел рассмотреть его лучше: светлая кожа, которая казалась почти белой по сравнению с тёмной толстовкой, открытый взгляд и немного путанные жесты – как будто в нём было слишком много энергии, которую некуда было девать. Он казался молодым – моложе Роберта, если судить по открытой улыбке и тонким запястьям. Затолкав телефон в карман спортивных штанов, он спрыгнул с жёрдочки и шагнул навстречу Роберту.  
– Здравствуйте, я Марко, новый сосед, – он сам пожал Роберту руку, поймав её на середине вежливого движения, и тут же отпустил. – Они вам мешают? Говорил я им, пусть паркуются дальше от подъезда, но им ещё инструменты затаскивать, а они говорят, что далеко, ну, вы понимаете?  
Роберт только кивнул на этот поток слов и неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону грузовика.  
– Да-да, сейчас я попрошу их отъехать, – Марко панибратски хлопнул Роберта по плечу и стремительным шагом пошёл в сторону парковки. Он остановился рядом с грузчиками, что-то им втолковывая. Роберт уловил только обрывок диалога: – Нет, не надо уезжать далеко, только подвиньтесь, чтобы мой сосед…  
– Роберт, – кашлянув, представился тот. – Роберт Левандовски, девятая квартира.  
– Чтобы Роберт смог выехать, – Марко улыбнулся ему, показал большой палец – мол, всё в порядке, можешь спокойно уезжать, и подхватил одну из коробок из рук грузчика. – А я из одиннадцатой, – крикнул он Роберту в спину, но тот уже сел за руль и ничего не ответил. Только неловко махнул ладонью в ответ и вырулил с парковки, едва грузовичок чуть сдал назад, освобождая место.  
Уже выезжая на оживлённую улицу и пристраиваясь следом за очередным убером, Роберт подумал, что Марко, наверное, входит в те пятьдесят шесть процентов взрослых, которые могут видеть цвета. Хотя и было странно, что приехал он один.  
Это было связано с биохимией. Взрослея, дети утрачивали возможность вырабатывать какой-то сложнопроизносимый белок, который позволял передавать информацию о цвете в зрительный отдел головного мозга. Его выработку можно было простимулировать искусственно: ежедневно вкалывать баснословно дорогую синтетику с кучей побочных эффектов или найти среди девяти миллиардов жителей планеты того, чей биохимический фон дополняет твою способность производить уникальную последовательность аминокислот, и не отпускать этого человека от себя далеко. Лукаш, по крайней мере, каждый раз страдал, когда Кубу отправляли в очередную трёхнедельную командировку. Страдал по многим причинам, и медленная потеря возможности различать цвета была только одной из них.  
Светофор загорелся разрешающим сигналом, и одновременно автоматика убрала поребрик перед переходом, и Роберт вдавил педаль газа в пол, выезжая на шоссе. Впереди у него были довольно сложные переговоры, и думать о новом соседе ему совсем не хотелось.

Марко открыл коробку и, шурша бумагой, достал из неё стопку тарелок, синих, с узором из голубых треугольников. Он не видел эти цвета, но знал, что тарелки синие. Так же, как знал, что шторы в его новой квартире густо-зелёные, а на полу лежит винного цвета ковёр. Ему нравилось знать это и из детства вспоминать цвета, от которых сейчас остались только названия.  
Мебель в квартиру ему помогал выбирать Марио и он же описывал Марко расцветки и оттенки так, чтобы тот не только представил их, но и запомнил это впечатление. Чтобы потом, когда Марко найдёт способ различать цвета снова, он мог заметить это быстрее.  
Марко знал, что есть люди, которые не скучают по буйству красок, которые смирились с вечным монохромом и подстроились под эти градации серого, но сам так не мог.  
Расставив посуду, он составил пустые коробки в коридоре у двери и перешёл к шкафу с одеждой. Коробки с футболками и толстовками тоже помогал маркировать Марио, и Марко доверял ему настолько, что даже не сомневался, что в коробке с надписью «Жёлтое» не затеряется ни одной вещи другого цвета, даже носочка. Он и раскладывал их на полках по цветам. Как в магазинах одежды, которые отказались от разделения своих товаров на целевые аудитории видящих и не видящих цвета и просто развешивали всё вперемешку, отмечая различия оттенков только подписями: красное, зелёное, фиолетовое, серое. На всех полках у Марко тоже были такие таблички, так и распаковка вещей проходила быстрее.  
– Привет, как жизнь на коробках? – спросил Марио, когда Марко ответил на звонок и включил громкую связь.  
– Уже почти не на коробках, – отозвался Марко, заталкивая на верхнюю полку шкафа вакуумный пакет с зимними вещами. – Зайдёшь вечером?  
– Не, – Марио помолчал и всё-таки пояснил: – Юргена вызвали в Англию на выходные, я думаю полететь с ним.  
– Не вопрос, вся пицца мне достанется, – Марко усмехнулся и снова потянулся к коробке.  
– Познакомься с соседями.  
– Уже, с одним. Ему с утра заблокировали выезд, и он приходил ругаться об этом, – Марко улыбнулся, вспоминая утренний диалог. – Роберт Левандовски, девятая квартира.  
– Если он ругался на грузовик, то и на твою музыку тоже будет, – проворчал Марио. Он всегда ревностно защищал работы Марко, будь то песня из рекламы йогурта или заставка к артхаусному фильму. – Ковёр надо было плотнее покупать, он же как раз под тобой живёт, получается.  
– Ой, ладно, я преувеличил степень его недовольства, – Марко отмахнулся, хотя, конечно, по телефону это увидеть было нельзя. – Вообще он дофига вежливый.  
– Всё равно он не заслуживает твоей пиццы.  
Голос Марио звучал так насупленно, что Марко невольно рассмеялся.  
– Слушай, не переживай ты так, я не собираюсь особенно общаться с соседями. Мне ещё вещи нужно разобрать и немного поработать, так что…  
– Я приду в понедельник, – сказал Марио, и на его стороне разговора было слышно, как приоткрылась дверь кабинета. – Пицца с меня.  
Он положил трубку, а Марко вернулся к шкафу. Он, действительно, планировал немного поработать над последней записью после разбора самых больших коробок, а всякую мелочёвку, вроде пластинок и мигрирующих с ним из квартиры в квартиру неиспользуемых сковородок, оставить на выходные. И хотя он и жалел, что Марио не заглянет вечером, это значило, что на работу просто останется больше времени.  
Это из-за Юргена Марио мог подсказывать Марко, какого цвета сегодня облака. Он работал в Национальной Галерее и иногда читал лекции в арт-колледже, где тогда учились Марко и Марио. Сначала Марио заметил, что у Юргена глаза чуть голубого оттенка, потом – что октябрьское небо за окном такого же цвета, а потом – что Юрген стал для него немного важнее неба. Марио остался на магистерский курс по кураторской деятельности, а Марко ушёл в консерваторию, которую бросил спустя пару лет, поняв, что музыка для игрушек-таймкиллеров – его потолок, а за работу на радио неплохо платят. Зато от Марио он знал, как это – снова начать видеть.  
Марко помнил, как это было в детстве: с каждым днём краски становились всё более блёклыми, оттенки уходили. Первым пропал почему-то жёлтый, и это было странно – видеть в листве за оградой парка серые пятна, разбавленные редкими багровыми всплесками. Красный, кстати, держался дольше всего: кетчуп в гамбургерах, машины Феррари во время гонок по телевизору, реклама кока-колы под рождество. Но и красный тоже скоро стал воспоминанием.  
Марио говорил, что возвращались цвета так же – медленно, по одному, и сперва он видел цвета только вокруг Юргена: сизый оттенок седины в его волосах, коричневые дужки черепаховых очков, синюю клетку шарфа, покрасневшие от холода ладони, и только потом краски вернулись и в мир.  
Марио говорил об этом, и Марко был готов. Поэтому в его квартире было так много разных красок, чтобы не пропустить этот момент, даже если под рукой не будет вещи того цвета, который вернётся первым.

По радио играла навязчивая мелодия, и Роберт, поморщившись, переключил волну, но и на соседней станции включили рекламу йогурта с этим же прилипчивым мотивчиком. Чертыхнувшись, Роберт выключил радио и какое-то время ехал в тишине.  
День был так себе. Переговоры провалились, и осталось ещё такое немного мерзкое ощущение, когда молодой менеджер компании протянул ему стаканчик с ручками и с гаденькой улыбочкой попросил расписаться в документах именно красной. Такая нетолерантность его раздражала – сейчас во всей Европе проводили массу проектов по инклюзивной среде для разного цветового восприятия, создавали интерфейсы, транспортную разметку, и дизайнеры больше играли со шрифтами, чем с цветами.  
А тут…  
На светофоре у поворота к дому Роберт прикрыл глаза и пальцем оттянул воротник водолазки: воздуха не хватало от усталости, хотя в машине работал кондиционер, и перед глазами плыли блёклые белые круги.  
А когда-то в детстве они были изжелта зелёными.  
Роберт фыркнул, отключил кондиционер и выкрутил окна до самого края, подставляя лицо ветру.  
Он припарковался у дома, выбрался из машины и пошёл к крыльцу, замерев у куста акации. Из окна дома на втором этаже, куда как раз въехал его новый сосед, лилась та же мелодия, что и в рекламе по радио. Началась немного неуверенно, будто её наигрывали лениво, одним пальцем, а потом оборвалась и началась снова, становясь всё сложнее и сложнее, и в итоге от неё остался только ритм и тональность. В мелодию вплелись редкие и тревожные аккорды, низкие, как далёкий раскат грома, несколько резких, как вскрики боли, верхних нот – а потом музыка оборвалась, будто закрыли крышку фортепиано, и тут же за открытой рамой мелькнула белая чёлка.  
Роберт невольно сделал шаг назад, отступая под сень акации, и чёрные листья мазнули его по лбу. Он знал, что из окна соседской квартиры его не будет видно, но всё равно предпочёл спрятаться. Шторы в окнах были мутного какого-то оттенка – не просто серые, а явно цветные, хотя Роберт, конечно, и не мог понять, какого именно они цвета. Некстати вспомнился тот менеджер с переговоров, и Роберт, нахмурившись, пошёл к себе, слишком громко хлопнув дверью подъезда на входе.  
Он стащил через голову водолазку, ещё стоя на коврике у двери, и машинально сложил её аккуратно. Выбрался из кроссовок, составил их в ряд к другой обуви: чёрные лаковые туфли, белые мокасины, серые беговые кроссовки, чёрные кеды, белые кроссовки – монохромный пунктир на полке у порога. Стоило ему сделать шаг к ванной, чтобы вымыть руки и бросить водолазку в корзину для химчистки, как в дверь позвонили. Не задумываясь, Роберт просто открыл дверь – сил на размышления уже не оставалось – и хмуро посмотрел через порог.  
На пороге стоял тот самый сосед сверху, Марко: напряжённый от стоявшей дыбом чёлки до подрагивающего носка кеда, руки в карманах толстовки, смотрел немного настороженно, но, заметив голую грудь Роберта, удивлённо поднял брови.  
– Не вовремя? – спросил он, будто знал Роберта всю жизнь и просто зашёл без звонка, чтобы оккупировать диван и съесть все безглютеновые оладьи в холодильнике. – Я решил познакомиться с соседями, но семейная пара с моего этажа уехала во Францию, а старушка напротив не открыла.  
Роберт невольно усмехнулся – госпожа Леду, действительно, могла так поступить. Раздражение почему-то уходило толчками, как заражённая кровь из раны, и Роберт сделал шаг назад, пропуская Марко в квартиру, но тот остался за порогом.  
– У меня есть пицца, пиво и балкон, – сказал он, качнувшись с пятки на носок, и снова оглядел Роберта от нахмуренных бровей до белых носков. – Кажется, у тебя был тяжёлый день.  
– Почему ты так решил? – стоило бы огрызнуться и захлопнуть дверь, потому что Роберт ненавидел навязчивость и такую фамильярность, но почему-то от этого замечания он немного растерялся:  
– Ты сложил водолазку, прежде чем бросить её в стирку, – он кивком указал на кашемир в руках Роберта. – Так делают или зануды, или очень задолбанные люди. Пиво?  
Голос у него, словно бы, немного дрожал. Будто он не ждал ничего хорошего от этого предложения, и Роберт, моргнув, кивнул и повернулся к ванной.  
– Подожди, пожалуйста, я футболку надену.  
– Это необязательно, – сказал Марко за его спиной негромко, будто для себя, и тут же добавил: – В смысле, тепло же, если тебе так комфортнее…  
Роберт непонимающе посмотрел на него через плечо, кинул водолазку в открытую дверь ванной и, конечно же, попал прямо в корзину, а потом снял с крючка простую белую футболку, домашнюю, и снова сунул ноги в кроссовки.  
– Идём, – он закрыл за собой дверь, педантично повернув ключ в замке.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице за Марко, он чувствовал, как в животе, чуть ниже диафрагмы, будто шар из желе колышется. Он сам не знал, почему так легко согласился. Будто та музыка, выбившая его из колеи у входа в подъезд, что-то пошатнула в его обычном распорядке дня. А может, ему просто хотелось посмотреть, как выглядит жильё кого-то, кто может различать цвета. Не как у Лукаша с Кубой, квартира которых была для него чуть ли не вторым домом, а заглянуть в чужую жизнь. Понять, что и так тоже можно.  
Напомнить себе о том, чего он будет лишён до самой смерти.  
Так дети комариные укусы расчёсывают – до крови, пока не станет больно.  
Под лязг ключа в замке, Роберт увидел своё отражение в глянцевых единицах на молочно-белой двери: от растрёпанной чёрной чёлки до искажённых поверхностью черт лица, и, поморщившись, шагнул через порог.  
Отражение напомнило: оказывается, он забыл, какого цвета у него глаза.  
Так странно.

Марко было интересно, какого цвета у него глаза – у этого его соседа снизу, Роберта Левандовски.  
Расставляя посуду с утра по шкафам, он мурлыкал себе под нос что-то, а перед глазами мазком чёрной туши маячила эта длинная фигура Роберта в окружении серых бетонных стен. В постоянном чёрно-белом кино своей жизни он стал больше обращать внимания на другое – на звуки, на текстуры, на запахи. Он так и запомнил утром: негромкий голос с незнакомым акцентом, мягкость складок серого кашемира и тёплая, широкая ладонь, запах кофе и зубной пасты.  
Образ соседа не оставлял его половину дня: успели закончиться тарелки, все вещи были разложены по полкам, и Марко даже привык к ощущению от ворса ковра под босыми ногами. Роберт не шёл из мыслей, и даже работа не отвлекала. Он соврал Марио – общаться с соседями хотелось.  
Что-то такое было раньше, с Пьером, долговязым ведущим новостей на радиостанции, пока он, не дождавшись от Марко первого шага, не сбежал в Англию делать карьеру. И вот теперь – Роберт.  
Он ни на что не надеялся, когда звонил в дверь с пузатой девяткой на белой поверхности, но Роберт согласился на его неуклюжее предложение пива и пиццы и поднялся по ступенькам в квартиру Марко, а теперь рассматривал полки и стены, словно видел всё то буйство красок, которое помогал выбрать Марио.  
– Музыкант? – спросил он, кивнув на угол гостиной, в котором сбоку от рабочего стола стояли пианино, синтезатор с не распутанным пока клубком проводов и две гитары на стойках.  
– Немного, – ответил Марко, выставляя на журнальном столике две влажные от испарины бутылки пива. – Работа такая.  
– Работа, – кивнул Роберт и снова нахмурился, видимо, вспомнив свой день, но подробностей не рассказал.  
Ну, это пока, пива в холодильнике Марко было много.  
– Я пишу музыку для разного, – сказал Марко, открыв свою бутылку, и, оставив крышку на стеклянной столешнице, плюхнулся на диван с горчичного цвета обивкой. Конечно, сейчас он видел только мутно-серый.  
– Для рекламы йогурта, например, – Роберт повторил его жест и тоже сел на край дивана. Коснулся горлышком бутылки стеклянной стенки пива в руках Марко и, запрокинув голову, сделал долгий глоток. – Я слышал.  
Он признался в этом, будто извиняясь, хотя это Марко стоило бы просить прощения за шум. Он скрыл неловкость за ещё одним глотком, но Роберт, похоже, говорил не о громкости.  
– Это же называется вариациями?  
– Творчеством, – ухмыльнулся Марко. – Ну, знаешь, когда какая-то мысль заседает в голове, хочется её уже оттуда вытащить, как Афину Палладу.  
Подняв бровь, Роберт покосился на него, будто и представить не мог, как кто-то в растянутых трениках и худи может знать греческий пантеон, но никак это не прокомментировал – только за пиццей потянулся. Белёсые нити сыра липли к его пальцам, и это было удивительно красиво.  
– Ковёр плотный, если что, – заметил Марко. – Тебе не будет слышно.  
– Если ты не будешь играть ничего в два часа ночи, то и говорить не о чем, – сказал он и вдруг улыбнулся, широко и открыто. – Хорошо, что ты живёшь надо мной, а не над мадам Леду.  
Марко фыркнул – с этой добронравной старушенцией он успел познакомиться неделю назад, когда приезжал в последний раз проверить отделку квартиры. Она с удовольствием и всей присущей ей чопорностью высказала ему своё недовольство и царственно удалилась к себе, чему Марко был несказанно рад. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и машинально огладил примятую переездом обивку между собой и Робертом.  
– После неё я вообще не собирался знакомиться с соседями.  
Роберт на эти слова только кивнул, не то соглашаясь с этим его желанием, не то – радуясь, что он передумал.  
По нему было непонятно.  
Он вообще был – как шкатулка с секретом. Вроде, вот – на поверхности – красивый, даже на вид надёжный и обстоятельный, может – немного занудный. Но Марко упорно казалось, что за этим глянцевым фасадом прячется что-то ещё. Было что-то в лице Роберта, в его не очень уверенных жестах, в том, как он дёргал краешком рта за миг до улыбки, что Марко хотелось бы узнать. Как в конец детективной истории заглянуть.  
Как в играх, в которых после выполнения квеста мультик показывают.  
Марко и сам улыбнулся от нелепости этого сравнения.  
Он поднялся с дивана и, захватив коробку с пиццей и свою бутылку, поманил Роберта за собой.  
– Я обещал тебе балкон, – сказал он, плечом открывая дверь спальни. – Извини, здесь ещё бардак, но зато – вот.  
Ветер парусом надул шифоновую занавеску, кажется, голубую, Марко не помнил, и тени от неё на деревянном полу небольшого балкончика походили на брызги морской пены на палубе. Там и умещался-то только крошечный откидной стол, два складных стула и горшок с каким-то растением, которое Марио подсунул ещё в первую квартиру Марко.  
Марко только сейчас подумал, что с Робертом вдвоём на таком небольшом пространстве они будут непременно сталкиваться коленками, и от этой мысли ему стало немного неловко.  
Как и от того, что Роберт стоит посреди его спальни с бутылкой пива в одной руке и пачкой бумажных салфеток – в другой.  
– Кстати, это единственная комната, в которой почти нет ничего цветного, – сказал Марко, пропуская Роберта на балкон первым, и заметил, как тот удивлённо оглянулся через порог. – Только потолок. Марио говорил, он синий, но я не могу проверить.  
Роберт вскинул голову, рассматривая потолок, который казался Марко тёмно-серым, почти чёрным, и неловко отвёл глаза. Прищурившись, будто капитан на фрахте, он осмотрел мельтешащие серые листья деревьев в сквере и пепельные облака в белёсом небе и пристроился на одном из стульев, пробормотав:  
– Ничего не могу сказать.

Этот балкон вошёл у Роберта в привычку уже через неделю. Как гранола по утрам, бег в парке по выходным, кофе без кофеина и парковка на своём месте у офиса. Как и музыка, которую он слышал по вечерам, спускаясь на свой этаж. После его ухода Марко всегда садился за пианино и играл – ковёр, действительно, оказался не таким уж и плотным, и Роберт даже был рад этому.  
– Сегодня серо-голубые, – сказал Лукаш, посмотрев Роберту в глаза, и передал ему стаканчик с кофе. – Как можно это забыть вообще?  
Роберт пожал плечами, сделал глоток и откинулся на спинку скамейки, подставляя лицо белым лучам солнца. В кофейне играло радио, и Роберт усмехнулся, услышав музыку из рекламы йогурта.  
– Бесит, – Лукаш поморщился. – У меня потом эта песня целый день в голове крутится, прилипчивая до ужаса.  
– Ройс будет рад.  
Лукаш только бровь поднял, но никак не прокомментировал. Он знал, что уже больше двух недель Роберт нарушает свой привычный распорядок, чтобы раз в пару дней провести час на крошечном балконе за разговорами и просмотром футбола с телефона, за вредной едой и – иногда – пивом, за спорами о политике и уютным молчанием.  
И, что уж, за рассматриванием светлой чёлки Ройса и замиранием сердца от каждого соприкосновения коленями под столом.  
Так Роберт ему рассказывал, умолчав о некоторых подробностях. Потому что, на самом деле, было много такого, о чём даже лучшим друзьям не всегда расскажешь.  
Были разговоры, долгие и неторопливые. Было молчание, которое не давило на загривок, как гильотина, а, скорее, было привычным, как старая, но любимая футболка, давно перешедшая в разряд домашних. Были переписки до полуночи, в которых Марко злоупотреблял смайликами, а Роберт писал длинные и обстоятельные ответы.  
Были вечера, когда Марко работал, и Роберт, спросив разрешение, тоже брал ноутбук и устраивался в кресле, которое уже тоже понемногу начал считать своим, и слушал, как разрозненные ноты постепенно превращаются из какофонии в мелодию. Этот момент всегда казался ему немного магией – и у Марко в такие моменты даже лицо менялось: его подвижная обычно мимика исчезала, уступая место полной сосредоточенности, неподвижности. Из окна на его уголок с пианино отвесно падали лучи солнца, и белые пятна резче очерчивали скулы и нахмуренные брови, и тени от ресниц на светлой коже казались глубоко серыми, почти чёрными.  
Работать в такие моменты у самого Роберта уже не очень получалось, и он во все глаза смотрел на Марко, пока тот, склонившись над чёрно-белыми клавишами, трогал их костяные бока.  
Были даже стыдные, совсем уж тайные, сны, после которых Роберт просыпался с пылающими щеками и тяжестью внизу живота и смотрел в светлый потолок, пытаясь представить, как там, на втором этаже, в своей спальне Марко лежит, раскинувшись, на чёрных простынях, и его молочно-белая кожа будто светится в тусклом свете уличных фонарей.  
Роберт вздохнул, прогоняя эти воспоминания, и сделал глоток кофе.  
Пихнув Роберта плечом, Лукаш показал ему на одну из проезжающих машин:  
– Какого цвета?  
– Всё ещё серого, – Роберт отмахнулся от него. – Перестань, ничего не изменится. Помнишь, с Хамесом было так же, – он отвёл глаза. Вспоминать о тех отношениях ему всё ещё было тяжело. – Я надеялся, что вот это оно, что вот сейчас я узнаю, какого, на самом деле, цвета его глаза, что заиграет ангельская музыка, и мы уйдем с ним рука об руку в небесной красоты закат.  
Заметив горечь в его голосе, Лукаш сжал его плечо широкой и тёплой ладонью. Ему было немного стыдно за это.  
– Но ничего не случилось, – закончил Роберт уже спокойнее. – И он просто уехал искать того, кто позволит ему видеть цвета. Знаешь, он очень скучал по морю.  
Лукаш помолчал немного, а потом, просто чтобы отвлечься, вытащил из кармана своего пиджака портсигар и зиппо. Он знал, что Роберт недолюбливает запах табачного дыма, и давал ему явный повод выразить недовольство в свой адрес. Роберт хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал – они знали друг друга очень давно, и он, конечно же, распознал этот манёвр.  
– Будет обидно, если хрома-совместимой со мной окажется какая-нибудь женщина.  
– Ну, ты всегда можешь стать её секретарём. Или телохранителем. Или поваром, кстати.  
Роберт рассмеялся:  
– Хорошо, в следующий раз приготовлю тебе те кексы, прекрати намекать.  
– Но они вкусные! – Лукаш выдохнул дым в сторону, и серый дым в белых лучах солнца изогнулся дугой. Это было красиво. – Даже несмотря на то, что какие-то чертовски полезные.  
Роберт только кивнул, показывая, что понял намёк, и тронул Лукаша за руку: на парковку у кафе заехала машина Якуба, аккуратная спортивка ярко алого цвета. Для Роберта она, конечно, по-прежнему была мутно серой, но он знал, что Куба выбирал её специально.  
Потому что красный был первым цветом, который он увидел, когда Лукашу на очередном их полицейском задании прострелили руку. Странно это, наверное, было – видеть кровь самого дорогого человека на своих руках и понимать, что вот оно – вот этот момент, когда цвета вернулись.  
Он махнул Якубу рукой и встал, показывая, что сейчас он Лукаша отпустит. Они обнялись – запах табака и кофе на ткани костюма Лукаша, крепкое плечо, тёплые руки – и Лукаш снова взглянул Роберту в глаза, улыбаясь:  
– А теперь совсем синие, – он хлопнул Роберта по плечу и развернулся уже к машине, а потом оглянулся: – Покажи мне потом твоего Ройса, я скажу тебе, какого цвета глаза у него.

Марко поцеловал его первым.  
Нет, не так: Роберт первым спросил разрешения, и Марко, не раздумывая ни секунды, поцеловал его.  
Сам.  
Они сидели на диване в гостиной и слушали шум серой пелены дождя за окном. Из открытой двери балкона по полу тянуло, и дымчато-серая занавеска раздувалась, как хищная медуза. Роберт положил ладонь, неожиданно горячую, на руку Марко, остановив его на середине предложения, и негромко сказал:  
– Я уже почти час думаю, что хочу тебя поцеловать. Можно?  
Марко только глазами хлопнул и вместо ответа взял Роберта за подол белой футболки и потянул на себя. Он думал, это будет просто механика, что Роберт, которого Марио называл скучным занудой, и целоваться будет так же обстоятельно и серьёзно, как он о своей работе рассказывает.  
На деле, прав оказался сам Марко – за этим фасадом скрывалось многое.  
Ощущения, и без того обострённые цветовой слепотой, захлестнули каждое его нервное окончание: металлический привкус на языке, солоноватый запах его кожи, мокрый, немного пошлый звук поцелуя, дрожь на кончиках пальцев от прикосновения к коротко остриженному затылку, надёжная ладонь на загривке – и ритм. Тот самый ритм, от которого у Марко невольно руки дрогнули, пытаясь нащупать лады и струны вдоль позвоночника Роберта, и тот улыбнулся на середине поцелуя.  
– Мне начинать ревновать тебя к гитарам? – спросил он, не отстраняясь. Его ладонь всё ещё лежала на шее Марко, ровно поверх родинок по обе стороны от второго позвонка, и от звука его голоса – обещающего, уверенного – пальцы на ногах поджимались.  
– Ещё не знаю, – честно ответил Марко и снова поцеловал его.  
Когда он рассказал об этом Марио, тот только голову склонил и в один глоток допил свой эспрессо из крошечной чашечки, почти не видной в его круглых ладонях.  
– Какого цвета мои кеды? – спросил он, и Марко отмахнулся:  
– Какая разница.  
– Просто вы уже три недели видитесь почти каждый день, обычно это происходит как раз за месяц. Хрома-связь ускоряется, если контактировать, ну… – он замялся, – плотнее, что ли.  
Марко фыркнул – он прекрасно понимал, что Марио имел в виду секс или другой обмен жидкостями. Иногда срабатывало переливание крови, иногда – триггером был простой поцелуй. Марко даже читал городские легенды о людях, первым цветом которых был голубой потолок больничной палаты после пересадки почки.  
Марко не очень в это верил, хотя истории о том, как давно уже безразличные друг другу люди оставались вместе, чтобы различать оттенки листвы в парке, нравились ему ещё меньше.  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла, прижавшись затылком к приятному наощупь велюру.  
– Знаешь, – сказал он, не глядя на Марио. – Вот сейчас конкретно мне наплевать, какого цвета у него глаза. Меня гораздо больше волнует, что он думает, как он улыбается моим шуткам – искренне, и у него ещё ямочки появляются на щеках от смеха.  
– Марко Ройс влюбился в своего соседа, – Марио усмехнулся. – Кому расскажи – не поверят.  
– Вот и не рассказывай, – буркнул Марко, вытягивая ноги. – К тому же, хрома-совместимость никак не связана с любовью.  
Марио задумчиво посмотрел в окно за спинкой кресла Марко, и тому стало вдруг очень интересно, что именно Марио видит в этом месиве оттенков серого, какие именно цвета, что именно они ему напоминают.  
Хотя он знал ответ – Юргена. Всё в мире Марио было так или иначе связано с ним.  
– Нельзя не любить человека, из-за которого ты можешь смотреть на рассветы, – сказал Марио, помолчав. – Вернее, можно, но это надо быть просто ужасно бесчувственным ублюдком.  
Он встал из своего кресла и отошёл к кофемашине, занимавшей главное место в кухне их с Клоппом квартиры. Она и холодильник с пивом – два полюса этого места. Зашумел пар, белый, как пенка на латте, и резко и остро запахло кофе: горечь, пряность, кислинка – Марко любил этот запах. В его голове он был абсолютно и непроглядно чёрным.  
Марио вернулся в кресло, сел снова, подобрав под себя ноги и оставив домашние тапки на глянцевом ламинате, а потом повернулся к Марко:  
– Ну что, второе свидание будет?  
– А какое было первым? – Марко развёл руками. – Тот вечер, когда он впервые пришёл посидеть на балконе? Или тот, когда мы смотрели футбол, и он кричал на телевизор, а потом полночи писал мне сообщения, потому что не мог уснуть от адреналина?  
– А что было перед тем, как ты в первый раз написал мне, что влип?  
– Неделю назад, – буркнул Марко. – Я работал, но он всё равно пришёл, с ноутбуком, и сидел тихо в кресле. Я залип на одной фразе, ну, ты знаешь, – Марио кивнул: он прекрасно знал, как Марко может вылизывать один такт в треке по два часа, пока звучание не станет идеальным. – А потом, когда получилось, я вспомнил, что Роберт сидит рядом и оглянулся. А у него ноутбук сел, и он смотрел на меня всё это время, и, знаешь, что-то у него было во взгляде, что я понял.  
Марко облизнул губы, вылез из кресла и в два шага добрался до холодильника, в котором среди ровных бутылок пива Марио всегда держал пару банок колы для него. Зашипело, брызги пены осели на почти чёрных стенках банки, и Марко вернулся в кресло, держа руку на отлёте.  
– Я понял, что хочу узнать о нём ещё больше: как он сонно чистит зубы по утрам, как просыпается, говорит ли он во сне, чёрт возьми.  
– Неизлечимый романтик, – усмехнулся Марио и посмотрел на часы.  
Ровно в этот момент в двери заворочался ключ – Юрген вернулся домой, и Марио, просияв, отставил чашку и пошёл к нему навстречу.  
А Марко остался сидеть. Он подумал, что сам идёт открывать дверь Роберту с таким же одурелым выражением на лице, и улыбнулся.

Роберт поймал себя на мысли, что спустя пару месяцев всё ещё надеется.  
Что та дурацкая привычка, которая была у него в отношениях с Хамесом, вернулась: сразу после пробуждения смотреть за окно, на небо, и надеяться, что вместо серого полотна там мелькнёт голубой уголок.  
Будто бы Роберт помнил, как выглядит голубой цвет.  
Будто бы голубой цвет был для него важнее, чем смех Марко над его шутками.  
Он Марко даже с Лукашем и Кубой познакомил – привёл в любимое кафе напротив полицейского участка, где подавали пончики, словно отдавая дань масскультуре. Кофе там был паршивым, зато – Лукаш говорил – пончики украшали разноцветной глазурью. Не то чтобы Роберт мог это увидеть, но мысль об этом всё равно грела. Марко тогда немного нервничал, и Роберт половину встречи продержал его за руку, обмирая от непривычной нежности.  
Лукаш потом прислал ему сообщение: «Поздравляю тебя, он РЫЖИЙ!»  
Вот так, заглавными буквами. Роберт потом смотрел на щетину на горле Марко, проводя по ней кончиками пальцев, и старался представить, как это всё выглядит на самом деле. Он пытался из детства вспомнить, как солнце играет на золотистых волосках – но не мог. В голову лезли только скучные картины Тициана из учебника и соседский кот, совершенно невозможное драное рыжее чудовище.  
Разумеется, ничего из этого нельзя было применить к Марко.  
Они подходили друг другу, хоть и были разными. Марко мог спать до обеда, а Роберт вставал без будильника чуть ли не на рассвете. Роберт готовил себе полезные и безглютеновые оладьи, Марко заказывал доставку из Макдональдса по ночам, доделывая очередной проект под дедлайн. Марко наливал в свой кофе столько молока и сиропа, что от кофе там оставалось одно называние, Роберт пил чёрный, без сахара и кофеина. Роберт складывал аккуратно даже трусы и носки, а у Марко не было утюга.  
В квартире Роберта не было ни одной цветной вещи – дом Марко был полон этого оптимизма и надежды на лучшее.  
Роберт ему в этом даже немного завидовал.  
Он ведь до этого пытался, правда, пытался – заводил отношения, регулярно проводил проверку зрения по страховке от компании, следил за новыми исследованиями аминокислот, которые отвечали за эту выборочную цветовую слепоту. Роберт читал статьи, продираясь немного брезгливо через комментарии под ними, и пытался понять – а что же сделать, чтобы перестать жить в этом чёрно-белом кино, подписывал петиции о создании единого реестра с обезличенными данными о наборе хрома-параметров людей, чтобы можно было искать своего человека, или нескольких, вот так, как в Тиндере, доверяя искусственному интеллекту, а не романтическим советам из фейсбука.  
Смотрел в небо, обнимая Хамеса за плечи, а всё равно видел только серую пелену, лишь иногда разбавленную белыми облаками.  
После Хамеса он, конечно, на год почти потерял всякую надежду – ушёл в работу с головой и даже с Лукашем и Кубой особо не виделся. А теперь она вернулась.  
И Роберту за это было стыдно.  
Будто он предавал Марко и эти чувства, и эту лёгкость в отношениях, которую, будто червячок, подгрызала эта подлая мысль: я делаю это ради себя. Я не  
Роберт вздохнул, выплеснул недопитый кофе в раковину и включил воду, смывая чёрные капли в сток. Он зажмурился – от постоянной белизны стен и резкого контраста с чёрной и стальной мебелью у него ломило виски. В квартире Марко, полной полутонов и градиента всех оттенков серого, ему было спокойнее.  
Он достал телефон из кармана чёрных джинсов и отстучал сообщение:  
«Давай сегодня у меня посидим, ты не против?»  
«Только чур ты готовишь», – тут же ответил Марко, будто держал телефон в руках и ждал, когда Роберт напишет.  
«Как и всегда».  
«Я приду часов в девять, у меня проект».  
«Да, я слышу», – Роберт поднял голову, прислушиваясь к приглушённой ковром и перекрытиями музыке, и уже собрался убирать телефон обратно в карман, но получил новое сообщение:  
«Удачи на работе».  
И ещё одно следом:  
«Люблю тебя».

Белые-белые простыни на кровати Роберта наощупь были немного холодными, и этот контраст с горячей кожей был даже приятен.  
Они начали целоваться ещё с порога. Лицо Роберта было каким-то болезненно закаменевшим, словно у него закончились слова, и единственный способ поделиться своими чувствами, который был ему сейчас подвластен, – это вот этот долгий, жадный какой-то поцелуй. Его горячие ладони скользнули по спине Марко, прожигая сквозь футболку, домашнюю, с серым пятном кетчупа поверх такого же серого мультяшного дятла, и Марко весь выгнулся ему навстречу.  
Так стёкла могли изгибаться от взрыва за миг до того, как лопнуть.  
Роберт подхватил его под колени, прижимая к двери, и Марко даже немного удивился, как легко у него это получилось. С шальным совершенно взглядом он посмотрел на Марко: чёлка встрёпана, на скулах тень румянца (наверное, щёки у него горели) и отчётливо видный шрам в уголке мокро блестящих губ.  
– Если ты не готов, то самое время сказать об этом.  
Он говорил ровным голосом, хотя Марко и слышал, как старательно он сдерживается. От этого голова кругом шла – и немного от того, как мягко Роберт поглаживал его кожу под задравшейся от рывка футболкой. Мягко, но настойчиво.  
У Марко сердце колотилось, как бешеное, когда он сам оттолкнулся лопатками от двери и, зарывшись пальцами в и без того растрёпанные волосы Роберта, ткнулся носом ему в щёку:  
– Только лучше, всё-таки, в спальне, – произнёс он, чувствуя, как подводит его голос. Он думал, Роберт сейчас поцелует его и сделает шаг назад, давая хотя бы вдохнуть между этими жадными и нетерпеливыми прикосновениями, но тот усмехнулся, и так же легко подхватил Марко на руки.  
Будто футболист своего сокомандника на поле после удачно забитого гола.  
Хорошо, что до спальни было недалеко, потому что это могло закончиться падением, и наваждение это тоже бы пропало.  
Жаль, что до спальни было недалеко, потому что Марко никогда не чувствовал ничего такого – полное, безоговорочное доверие и безумное, наркотическое какое-то желание трогать Роберта. Проводить пальцами от родинки к родинке, замечая, как скользят глубоко-серые тени по его коже, слышать его хриплое дыхание, чувствовать его вкус на языке.  
Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Роберта, эхо солоновато-металлического привкуса его губ прокатывалось по нёбу. Марко не знал ничего вкуснее.  
Роберт смотрел на него сверху-вниз – Марко, распластанный по кровати, видел, как тот медленно стащил футболку через голову и лязгнул пряжкой ремня. Белый, холодный какой-то свет лампы вырезал его фигуру, как из мрамора – Марко глаз отвести не мог от густых теней на ключицах, от перевитых мышцами рук, от чёрной, отчётливо видной в этом освещении, дорожки волос под пупком. Марко показалось – она будет жёсткой наощупь, и аж в пальцах закололо – так захотелось к ней прикоснуться.  
Он выбрался из одежды торопливо, хотя и видел, как Роберту хотелось самому раздеть его, и отбросив неаккуратный ком из треников прямо на пол, протянул к Роберту руку.  
– Иди сюда, – сказал он, не то умоляя, не то приказывая.  
И Роберт послушался, а потом время потекло, как сумасшедшее.  
Марко чувствовал Роберта всем собой: впитывал его дыхание, оседающее на коже, тёрся об него, наслаждаясь прикосновением кожи к коже, и пульс на шее бился, как бабочка о стекло – рвано, иступлённо. Он будто чуял, что делать, как прикоснуться к Роберту, чтобы тот выгнулся под его руками, и дрожь прокатилась вдоль позвоночника.  
Роберт под его руками будто плавился. Он послушно дал опрокинуть себя на кровать и только вцепился руками в витое изголовье. Марко даже испугался на миг – а вдруг, погнёт причудливое литьё, и придётся потом ремонтировать, но Роберт даже не заметил этого. Он только голову чуть опустил, и в тот момент, когда Марко одним движением взял его член в рот, вздрогнул всем телом, поднимая глаза к ослепительно белому потолку.  
Он был горячим, отзывчивым и на вкус – как медь и соль. Как глоток текилы в дурмане вечеринки, на которые Марко ходил в колледже, только пьянил сильнее.  
Роберт отнял руку от изголовья и положил на затылок Марко, оглаживая подушечками пальцев родинки на загривке, но не направляя – просто обозначая присутствие. Будто Марко было мало бархата горячей кожи под языком и жаркого, тёплого запаха его тела.  
Ему казалось, он может кончить только от того, как вздрагивает тело Роберта под его прикосновениями, будто струны. Прикосновение гладких простыней к члену казалось почти болезненным, и Роберт, будто почуяв его напряжение, легко провёл подрагивающей ладонью по его затылку, против шерсти, и потянул на себя.  
– Иди сюда, – прошептал он хрипло, и в его голосе Марко послышался не то приказ, не то мольба.  
Усмехнувшись и вытерев тыльной стороной ладони слюну с подбородка, Марко переступил коленями по матрасу и почти упал на Роберта, зная точно – он поймает.  
Он двигался, как море – в том же завораживающем ритме Роберт толкался в сомкнутое кольцо рук, обхватывающее оба члена сразу, и Марко весь сосредоточился на этом ощущении: смазанные в одно белое пятно стены и простыни, горячая и влажная ладонь, и то, как остро и пахло тело Роберта, когда он, заломив брови от напряжения, двигал бёдрами, притираясь к члену Марко своим.  
Оргазм, как крещендо, пробил его вдоль позвоночника, и тут же отпустил, оставив опустошённым. А Роберт над ним двинул рукой ещё раз, и тут же по животу растеклось липкое тепло, пахнущее солью и металлом.  
С негромким стоном Роберт упал на смятые и потемневшие от жара их тел простыни, уткнувшись лбом в подушку, и Марко чуть повернул голову, тронул губами его влажный висок.  
Он не видел, но знал – Роберт сейчас улыбается и дышит тяжело и сорванно.  
Его дыхание было музыкой. Лучше любой, которую Марко смог бы написать в своей жизни.

Роберт почувствовал его взгляд, даже не до конца проснувшись. Тепло тела Марко рядом, его запах, отпечатавшийся на коже Роберта, как дагерротип, звук его дыхания – это всё было необходимо ему, оказывается. Необходимо даже больше, чем цвет неба или пляска оттенков пламени.  
Он почувствовал, что Марко смотрит на него, и то, как прогнулся матрас рядом с ним, подсказывало, что Марко опирается на локоть и, наверное, склонив голову набок, разглядывает лицо Роберта.  
Он остался на ночь, покинув кровать лишь на десятиминутный душ, во время которого Роберт успел перестелить простыни. Марко уснул быстро, обнимая вернувшегося из ванной Роберта, который тоже отключился, уткнувшись в тёплый, с выступающими под кожей рёбрами, бок Марко.  
Он давно не засыпал без снотворного, но ощущение, что Марко – рядом, убаюкало его быстро.  
Роберт и проснулся-то только от его дыхания. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, и понимал, что не будет сегодня смотреть на небо за окном. Ему, действительно, плевать, какого оно цвета.  
Гораздо больше ему хотелось узнать, а рыжие ли у Марко волосы в паху, и есть ли у него веснушки. Какого цвета его глаза. Становится ли его рот алым от долгих поцелуев. Остаются ли на его белой коже следы губ.  
Марко над ним, будто почуяв, о чём он думает, чуть поёрзал, а потом тронул кончиком носа его висок.  
Роберт поднял веки, глядя Марко прямо в глаза, а тот, моргнув, улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Синие.


End file.
